tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Zarander's Tower
Creator: Karn Merior Just west of the dwarven town of Kha-da, down in a secluded valley, rises the tower of the Wizard Zarander. Though renown in his youth as a strong conjurer and an adventuring mage, of late no one has seen him. Some say he has simply become a hermit while other rumors would have you believe he was murdered by his assistant, whom people have not seen for quite some time either. The only possible clues, if any remain, must lie within the Tower itself. Directions to Zone: Northwest of Kha-da. Direction from Junction and Obelisk: speed 3n2d3n7wnwn > this is repop > one more north to front entrance > Knock Three on the door outside the tower to gain entry. Tips: If you are not a thief class, you will need to pop all the keys prior to being able to run the zone. You need brass key from Chiiron caves (Forgotten Tombs / Clan of the Wolf). Zarandar’s Key - To get brass key for Zarander's tower you need the grappling hook and a digging stick * Enter crevice in the Chiiron pools * go into the cave and go all north till the turn torch spot for the way to the dwarves * then go all west, nod to the medicine man, go all down, go north twice, east once * then swing grappling and swing to the other side * retrieve your grapple * then Push Hand, go north and east then head south * It’s in the first west room, dig biers and it should pop (10%) Keys: (NOTE: The keys will save on quit so once you have them, then you are done.) Lab key – used to access the Flesh Golems in the basement. Key pops one room east of the main entrance. Command: Get Key. Bronze key – used to access the bronze grill. Key pops in the room where the bronze grill is. Command: Open Panel Iron key – used to open the iron grill. Pops off the web spider (web spider is in the same room as the iron grill). Copper key – used to open the copper door on the second floor. Pops off the ghost of a cook on the first floor. Black key – Pops off the ghost of a distraught mother on the second floor. ' '''Chalk: '(NOTE: The chalk does NOT save on quit, so you will have to reacquire them each time you login.) Blue chalk – used as part of the bag of holding quest and to summon the Daemon-Mother. Pops in the northwest corner of the room with the flesh golems (basement). Command: Search Pipe. Yellow chalk – used as part of the bag of holding quest. Pops in the room one up and one west from the countdown room. Command: Get Book. Sometimes you will get a message stating, “As you reach to get a book, you feel an invisible barrier preventing you from touching them.” Just keep trying to get the chalk; eventually it will work. Green chalk – used as part of the bag of holding quest. Pops on the second floor in the room up north of the staircase. Command: Get Idol. Notes of Interest: Flame demon is just west of the room with the disembodied voice. Search Ash If you draw blue first you pop the Demon mother If you draw green first you get a demon child Touch Carpet one east of small wizard, spawns a dragon worth 55k xp Pops: Fire Daemon pops: Fiery Dagger Daemon-Mother pops: a bone cameo. Flesh golems pop: spool of coarse thread. Small wizard pops: cork stopper, scorched staff of zarander and the scorched robe of zarander. Small wizard also gives a quest where the reward is a bag of holding. Quest: Bag of Holding 1. Knock three to enter the tower. First Room, get key pocket to get Lab Key. 2. Go down stairs, all west and unlock the west door (Lab Key), then go to the north west corner and search pipe and a piece of blue chalk pops out. 3.> On the first level go east all the way, up one, and then north one. Get idol a piece of green chalk will fall out. 4.> Go south from the idol, and open south, move panel, get key, and unlock the west doors, follow them until the up exit. 5.> Move to the stairwell with the disembodied voice counting, go up, open north and go west. 6.> Go south one and "get book" a piece of yellow chalk will fall out. 7.> west from the "get book" spot, "draw yellow" "draw green" "draw blue" and the scroll will appear. 8.> Go back down through the stairwell, to the North West room. "Stand circle" and "recite scroll" make sure it’s the scorched scroll. A book will appear in your hands. 9.> Take the book back to the small wizard upstairs. "to wizard hi" will get the quest assigned. 10.> Give him the book and you’re done. Bag in hand; you can kill him with a clear conscience.